This invention is concerned with a tabletop game having a tensioned sliding bar which is prevented from movement in one direction by engagement with a matrix of interlocked playing pieces on a game board, and, particularly, with a game having an indicator on the sliding bar that indicates the slightest movement of the sliding bar when a playing piece is removed from the matrix.
An object of this invention is a latch and latch release mechanism for an indicator which permits latching of the indicator in its non-indicating position, regardless of the position of the sliding bar on the game board.
Another object of this invention is a sliding bar having a releasable locking mechanism which holds the sliding bar against movement while the playing pieces are installed on the game board.
Other objects of this invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.